כתובת יהואש
ימין|ממוזער|250px|כתובת יהואש כתובת יהואש או "כתובת בדק הבית" היא כתובת בכתב עברי עתיק, על גבי אבן שחורה, שהוצגה לציבור בשנת 2001 לאחר שהתגלתה כביכול בחפירות מקריות ממזרח להר הבית בירושלים. הכתובת יוחסה למלך יהואש, מלך יהודה במאה ה-9 לפני הספירה, כשהיא מתאימה לאירוע הנזכר בספר מלכים. ב-15 ביוני 2003 הודיעה ועדה מקצועית מטעם רשות העתיקות בישראל כי הכתובת מזויפת וכתב אישום הוגש נגד מחזיק הכתובת, אך בית המשפט לא קיבל את עמדת הוועדה וזיכה אותו מחמת הספק. תוכן הכתובת הכתובת מתארת כביכול את השיפוץ שערך המלך יהואש בבית המקדש הראשון (מקדש שלמה). היא כתובה בגוף ראשון, מפי המלך, והיא מתאימה לסיפור שיפוץ בית המקדש שעליו הורה המלך יהואש, כפי שמסופר במקרא בספר מלכים }}. זמן מלכותו של המלך יהואש מתוארך למאה ה-9 לפני הספירה. החשיבות שייחסו החוקרים לכתובת עם הצגתה נבעה מכך שמדובר לכאורה בממצא הארכאולוגי הראשון המאשר את קיומו של אירוע בדיוק כפי שתואר במקרא. "כתובת יהואש" נראתה כמו גילוי בעל חשיבות דומה לזו של מצבת מישע. העובדה שהכתובת עוסקת בבית המקדש הראשון הוסיפה לעניין רגישות דתית ופוליטית. מהימנות הכתובת לפי המדווח התגלתה הכתובת ממזרח להר הבית בירושלים, והגיעה לידיו של סוחר העתיקות הירושלמי חסאן עקילאן, אשר העביר אותה לאספן העתיקות עודד גולן. בשנת 2001 נבדקה המצבה על ידי הגאולוגים שמעון אילני ואמנון רוזנפלד מן המכון הגאולוגי הישראלי ומומחים נוספים שקבעו כי היא מקורית ואינה זיוף. בדיקות שנערכו מאוחר יותר במעבדות מוזיאון ישראל לא הובילו למסקנות חד משמעיות לגבי גיל הכתובת. לעומת זאת, פרופסור אד גרינשטיין, מומחה ללשון המקרא מאוניברסיטת תל אביב שבחן את לשונה של הכתובת, קבע כי מדובר בזיוף }}. גרינשטיין ביסס את קביעתו על אנכרוניזמים שמצא בלשונה של הכתובת. האנכרוניזם הבולט ביותר הוא השימוש בביטוי "בדק הבית". בכתובת אומר יהואש כביכול "ואעש את בדק הבית", אולם בלשון המקרא (בניגוד לעברית המודרנית) "בדק בית" פירושו סדקים בקירות שיש לתקנם, ולא עבודת התיקון עצמה (ראו מלכים ב' פרק י"ב, פסוק ו': "והם יחזקו את-בדק הבית לכל אשר-ימצא שם בדק"). ב-2003 הקימה רשות העתיקות שתי ועדות מומחים במטרה לבדוק את האבן עצמה ואת תוכן הכתובת שעליה. ועדה אחת מנתה מומחים בתחום החומר (גאולוגים, כימאים), ואילו ועדה שנייה מנתה מומחים בתחום הכתבים הקדומים והשפות הקדומות. הוועדות בדקו במקביל גם ממצא אחר שנוי במחלוקת, גלוסקמה שעליה מופיע כביכול שמו של יעקב אחי ישו. מטרת הוועדות הייתה למסור חוות דעת רשמית באשר לאותנטיות של שני הממצאים לאור הרגישות הפוליטית שהתעוררה סביבן. האבן שעליה "כתובת יהואש" נשברה במהלך העברתה מידי עודד גולן לרשות העתיקות לשם בדיקתה. במקביל לעבודת הוועדות החלו להופיע דיווחים בתקשורת לפיהם מדובר בממצא מזויף. ב-15 ביוני 2003 התכנסו שתי הוועדות וניסחו הודעה משותפת שעל-פיה שני הממצאים השנויים במחלוקת, כתובת יהואש וגלוסקמת אחי ישו, מזויפים . ב-18 ביוני 2003 ערכה רשות העתיקות מסיבת עיתונאים שבה סיכמה את עבודת הוועדות ואת מסקנותיהן. לאחר פרסום המסקנות פרסמו מומחים שונים , בהם פרופ' חיים כהן מאוניברסיטת בן-גוריון שחקר את הכתובת במשך כשלוש שנים, מאמרים שבהם קבעו כי "כתובת יהואש" מקורית ‏‏ . בעקבות הפרשה פתחה משטרת ישראל בחקירה והוגשו כתבי אישום נגד גולן וארבעה סוחרי עתיקות נוספים באשמת זיוף הכתובת וממצאים נוספים (ביניהם גלוסקמת אחי ישו). במרץ 2012 זיכה בית המשפט את גולן מחמת הספק מן האישומים ‬}}. השופט אהרן פרקש כתב בפסק דינו: "סיכומו של דבר הוא כי לא ניתן לקבוע כי הכתובת מזויפת אף לא על פי השפה והלשון". תוכן הכתובת להלן הכתובת בכתב עברי עכשווי. השלמות מופיעות בין הסוגריים המרובעים: : אחזיהו מלך ...י : הדה ואעש את ה... : ה כאשר נמלאה נד : בת לב אש בארץ ובמד : בר ובכל ערי יהדה ל : תת-כסף הקדשם לרב : לקנת אבן מחצב ובר : שם ונחשת אדם לעשת : במלאכה באמנה ואעש : את בדק הבית והקרת ס : בב ואת היצע והשבכ : ם והלולם והגרעת וה : דלתת והיה הים הזה : לעדת כי תצלח המלאכה : יצו יהוה את עמו בברכה לקריאה נוספת * זאב ח. ארליך (ז'אבו) כתובת יואש - מזויפת ? * אביגדור ויקטור הורביץ, כתובת יהואש תחת זכוכית מגדלת, בית מקרא 49, א, 2003 (תשסד), עמ' 89-102 * דוד ענבר, "כתובת יהואש" - מקורית או מזויפת???, א.ב.; חדשות השומרונים 830-832, 2003 (תשסג), עמ' 31-43 * דוד טלשיר, האם כתובת יהואש אמיתית? בחינה פילולוגית, לשוננו לעם נד,א (תשסג-תשסד), עמ' 3-10 * Ilani, S., Rosenfeld. A., Dvorachek, M., Archaeometry of a stone tablet with Hebrew inscription referring to repair of the House, Israel Geological Survey Current Research 13, 2002, pp. 109-116. Sasson, Victor, Philological and Textual Observations on the Controversial King Jehoash Inscription, Ugarit-Forschungen' 35, 2003, pp. 573-87. * Goren, Y., Ayalon, A., Bar-Mathews, M., Shilman, B., Authenticity examination of the Jehoash inscriptionת Journal of the Institute of Archaeology of Tel Aviv University 31, 2004, pp. 3-16 * Lemaire, A., A re-examination of the inscribed pomegranate: A rejoinder, Israel Exploration Journal 56 (2), 2006, pp. 167-174. * Rosenfeld, A. and Ilani, S., On the patina and stable-isotope analyses of the Ivory pomegranate (Appendix), Israel Exploration Journal 56 (2), 2006, pp. 175-177 * Ilani, S., Rosenfeld, A., Feldman, H.R., Krumbein, W.E., Kronfeld, J., Archaeometric analysis of the Jehoash Inscription tablet, Journal of Archaeological Science 35, 2008, pp. 2966-2972 * Cohen, Chaim, Biblical Hebrew Philology in the Light of Research on the New Yeho’ash Royal Building Inscription, in New Seals and Inscriptions, Hebrew, Idumean and Cuneiform, ed. by Meir Lubetski (Hebrew Bible Monographs, 8), Sheffield: Sheffield Phoenix Press, 2007, 222-84. קישורים חיצוניים * דוח מסכם לעבודת וועדת הבדיקה שהסמיך מנהל רשות העתיקות, אתר רשות העתיקות * * נדב שרגאי, או שהתאוריה של פרופ' נאמן קלעה בול, או שהזייפן קרא עליה, הארץ * * * מאמר על הפרשה באתר Biblical Archaeology Review * אלי אשד, פרשת כתובת יהואש: החלק הראשון -זיופים ארכיאולוגיים בהיסטוריה, יקום תרבות, 16 בספטמבר 2012. הערות שוליים קטגוריה:ארכאולוגיה מקראית קטגוריה:כתובות עבריות מזויפות קטגוריה:תרמיות